


Addicted to (You)

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cumslut Jongin, Daddy Kink, Daddy Kyungsoo, M/M, PWP, Smoking, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: “Next time you crave a cigarette, suck me off instead.”





	Addicted to (You)

SIKE BET Y'ALL THOUGHT YOU WOULDNT SEE ME CUZ THE DARK BEFORE THE DAWN WAS LITERALLY POSTED YESTERDAY 

BUT LOOK]

YOU'RE ALL WRONG

I COME BRINGIN TERRIBLE PORN AGAIN LITERALLY WHAT IS THIS WHY DID I WRTIE THISSSSS

basically im holding freya aka fairy skwad mother entirely responsible for this because LITERALLY SHE DOESN'T EVEN READ THE GAY UNLESS SHES PROOFREADING FOR ME BUTSOMEHOW MANAGES TO PLANT THE BEST IDEAS FOR GAY PORN IN MY HEAD YOU THE REAL MVP GIRL LETS ALL GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE /DRMAATIC CLAP/ 

LITERALLY THOUGGHHH IM SO EMBARRASSED BY THIS THIS SIS O TERRIBLE DAJBDAJBDMAJBFA

ON A SERIOUS NOTE THOUGH MY NOODLES THIS FIC IN NO WAY ENDORSES SMOKING OR ENCOURAGES IT. ITS REALLY BAD FOR YOU, YOU SMELL, YOU CAN GET CANCER AND ALL SORTS OF TERRIBLE THINGS OK

stay happy safe and well my lovessss <33333

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin smokes. 

 

He wouldn’t say he’s an  _addict_ exactly, it’s not like he has to go out every hour or so for a cigarette, but he does smoke. 

 

It’s a filthy habit he picked up when stupid Taemin went through his stupid cool kid phase. Stupid Taemin also managed to kick the habit within about a year of him growing up and realising that smoking was a bad idea, whereas Jongin has found it a little more difficult. 

 

You would think, for a twenty one year old man, he would have been able to find it in him to quit. Jongin however, is powerless. 

 

About once a day, whenever there’s that little tingling in his fingertips and the jittery feeling in his belly, Jongin gets up, goes outside and has a cigarette. 

 

Which is stupid, he knows. 

 

People tell him it’s stupid, and Jongin tells himself it’s stupid, but there’s nothing he can seem to do. 

 

Seems like he’ll have to deal with stinking like an ashtray and having burn marks on his fingers for a while longer. 

 

“Why are you so weak?” Kyungsoo says thoughtfully one day as he relaxes with Jongin in the latter’s apartment. 

 

Kyungsoo is Jongin’s best friend, long since replacing Taemin seeing as he decided to trot off round the globe to be a dancer. (Jongin would love to do the same, but which dance company in their right mind would employ a smoker?) 

 

There’s always been a strange sexual tension between the pair (at least that’s what Baekhyun says; it’s probably to be expected since they’re both openly gay men) and it’s somewhat present now as Kyungsoo lies with his legs slung across Jongin’s lap, nose buried in a days old newspaper. 

 

“I’m not weak.” Jongin mumbles, toying with the little fold up at the bottom of Kyungsoo’s jeans. 

 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue. “You are though, seriously, how much stuff have you tried?” 

 

Jongin gulps. He’s tried every trick in the book if he’s being perfectly honest. He’s used nicotine patches, tried an e-cigarette and even resorted to cold turkey (although the constantly shaking hands were enough to drive Jongin back to the packet in the back of his jeans). He just doesn’t like admitting how much he’s actually tried because it makes him feel stupid. 

 

“You know how much I’ve tried.” That’s the first thing that comes into Jongin’s head, and it’s true. 

 

Kyungsoo acquiesces, and goes back to his paper. “You’re addicted, that’s why you can’t quit. Maybe if you went to see a doctor—“ 

 

“I’m  _not_  addicted!” Jongin shrieks, upsetting Kyungsoo’s paper a little. “It’s just that— my— my mouth gets- distracted? I guess? I just need something or it feels… empty.” He blushes. 

 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, employing that look of wisdom that he claims comes from being precisely a year and two days older than Jongin. “Of course, of course, whatever you say.” He goes back to his paper, gnawing on his bottom lip a little. 

 

The conversation drifts on from then and they continue their usual, cautious interactions (flirting, again another of Baekhyun’s observations) while Jongin maps Kyungsoo’s face with his eyes and Kyungsoo lets him, although he’s watching him from under his eyelashes with a smirk on his face. 

 

It’s not until later, just as Kyungsoo is hovering in the doorway outside Jongin’s apartment and getting ready to leave, does some of that indescribable tension start to leak over. 

 

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin with hooded eyes as he shrugs his coat on. He’s strolled halfway down the corridor before turning on his heel and cocking his head to the side. “You know what Jongin?” 

 

“Huh?” Jongin says, startled out of a somewhat trancelike state as he watches Kyungsoo’s ass jiggle as he stomps his foot a little.

 

“You said you smoke because you need to fill your mouth with something, right?” 

 

“Well, uh, yeah?” 

 

“Next time you crave a cigarette, suck me off instead.” 

 

And with that, Kyungsoo has turned around, swung open the door to the staircase and is out of sight in the time it takes Jongin to blink. 

 

When what Kyungsoo said finally hits home, Jongin’s pretty sure he faints. 

 

***

 

This is not good. This is really not good. 

 

Jongin wants a cigarette. 

 

He would, normally in this situation, just sneak outside and have one quickly, but here and now he  _can’t._

 

He’s propping up the bar in some ludicrously shady club in Seoul, Kyungsoo is here and his earlier proposition has never left Jongin’s mind. 

 

Kyungsoo had, remarkably, acted entirely normal around Jongin since he made the announcement that Jongin should use his dick as a replacement cigarette. 

 

Jongin however, has been a sweating, blushing mess every time he’s been forced to be in the same vicinity as Kyungsoo because the  _little fucker_ knows how tempting he is and he damn well knows what his words have done to Jongin. He knows that Jongin’s been secretly fantasising about what he might be hiding in those skinny jeans for months. 

 

Now Jongin (although you might not think it) actually does have a little bit of a hold of his dick, so had he been given a few more days to regain the oxygen in his bloodstream he probably wouldn’t find an issue with resisting Kyungsoo and his charms. He’s managed this long. 

 

Instead, he’s been given precisely a day and a half of Kyungsoo freedom before he’s been thrown right in at the deep end. 

 

The deep end being Kyungsoo, a small amount of liquid courage and ridiculously tight leather trousers. 

 

If you really need it shortening, Jongin is absolutely fucked. 

The lights are flashing, there’s a bitter tinge of alcohol in his mouth and Kyungsoo is fucking  _grinding_ and  _writhing around_ in those infuriating  _leather trousers_ and when you couple that with the itching in Jongin’s palms, well, that’s enough to drive any man mad. 

 

Baekhyun is smirking at him from across the bar and Jongin bites out at him. 

 

“Ooh, touchy are we?” Baekhyun blinks innocently before wiggling away with a waggle of his fingers. 

 

Of course he’s touchy, his jeans are already far too tight in front and there are guys dancing far too close to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s pulse is thud thud thudding in his ears. 

 

Sanity is not easy to regain once lost. 

 

All it takes is for Kyungsoo to bite down on his plush lower lip and give a sly smirk to the guy guiding his hips before Jongin is storming over there and grabbing his wrist. 

 

“Kyungsoo?” 

 

“What is it Jonginnie?” Kyungsoo coos, his vowels slurring together. 

 

“I—I need a cigarette.” Jongin whispers. 

 

The words hang in the pulsating air for a few seconds until Kyungsoo’s chin drops and his eyes blacken. He steps away purposefully from the men dancing with him, his paces seeming controlled and measured compared to his previously drunken state. “What was that?” 

 

“D-did you mean it? What you said—because I… I need a cigarette.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows raise slyly and he nips at his lip teasingly. “Did I mean it Jongin?” He murmurs, wrapping a hand round the back of Jongin’s neck and pulling him down so their heads are level, cheeks pressed together. Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s lips push against the shell of his ear and then, “Hell yes.” 

 

The world spins suddenly and Jongin realises that Kyungsoo has clamped a hand down on his wrist, dragging him across the dance floor. 

 

Apparently, Kyungsoo wasn’t as drunk as he was acting because there is  _no way_ he should be capable of this much strength and domination (and hell does Jongin like it). 

 

Jongin’s mind whizzes as the strobe lights blur into long streams, and he vaguely feels Chanyeol smacking him on the back before he’s being forcibly shoved into an open doorway. 

 

He turns around with a gasp to find Kyungsoo slamming the door shut and sliding the lock across. They’ve made it to the nightclub toilets.

 

Kyungsoo then leans back against the door with a predatory smirk. His gaze has Jongin pinned to the spot, knees weak. 

 

The hazy blue lights of the toilets give Kyungsoo an ethereal, heavenly glow, if heaven were a place for red headed sex demon’s to reside. “Now now Jongin… You’re not going to back out, are you?” 

 

There’s a teasing note to Kyungsoo’s tone, but there’s an undercurrent of seriousness. It makes Jongin relax a little, because that means Kyungsoo isn’t going to hurt him, unless of course, Jongin wants him to. 

 

At the moment Jongin couldn’t care less what Kyungsoo does, he just really needs something to satisfy his  _cravings._

 

 _“Of course not.”_ Jongin says with a hoarse voice, his hands shaking but this time, he thinks is less likely from the nicotine deprivation and more like the Kyungsoo deprivation. 

 

A smirk makes itself at home on Kyungsoo’s face and a shiver of anticipation runs down Jongin’s spine. “On your knees.” Kyungsoo commands and Jongin obeys in an instant. This is incredibly unhygienic, him kneeling here on the grubby bathroom floor, but the arousal fighting its way to his lower parts far takes over the feeling of disgust. 

 

“Come here.” Kyungsoo crooks two of his fingers and beckons Jongin forward with a thick and throaty voice. His eyes trail down Jongin’s form, lingering on the bulge at his crotch, until Jongin is kneeling in front of him, eyes black with lust. 

 

“Ok Jongin,” Kyungsoo hums, caressing Jongin’s jaw gently. “You know what to do.” He reclines back against the door again and gives a gentle nod when Jongin looks up at him imploringly. 

 

Jongin sinks his teeth into the inside of his cheek when his hands finally raise to unbuckle Kyungsoo’s belt, shivery fingers sliding down the zipper. 

 

Kyungsoo’s trousers pool around his ankles and Jongin gulps as he dances his fingers up to hook around the elastic of Kyungsoo’s boxers. Kyungsoo’s cock springs free as Jongin pushes the black Calvin Kleins down, inhaling Kyungsoo’s unique musk that really shouldn’t be as mouthwatering as it is. 

 

The first thought that hits Jongin is that Kyungsoo is  _big._ Bigger than he imagined, certainly. The second is that  _this is really going to happen,_ and like the best of Jongin’s wet dreams he’s currently on his knees for Do Kyungsoo. 

 

“Impressed, baby?” Kyungsoo laughs out softly, watching Jongin’s marvelled expression. 

 

Jongin’s cheeks bloom at the nickname, a cough blocking his throat as he looks anywhere but Kyungsoo and his frankly perfect cock staring him in the face. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss a beat though, the grin on his face widening. “Oh, do you like being called that baby? I bet you want to call me  _daddy_ too.” 

 

Jongin can only choke a little more because goddammit Do Kyungsoo has manage to hit probably one of his biggest kinks with one shot. 

 

Kyungsoo interprets the embarrassed lack of response correctly, and he brushes Jongin’s fringe out of his eyes. “Now baby, you’re making daddy sad by not sucking his cock for him. I bet baby’s making himself sad, seeing as he’s the one that wants it so badly.” He hums. 

 

“P-please d-daddy can I— please.” 

 

“Baby, what are you begging for? It’s all yours.” Kyungsoo groans as he guides Jongin’s palm up to wrap around the base of his cock. 

 

Jongin steels his courage as he feels the heavy weight of Kyungsoo in his palm. He’s big not only in length but also in girth and Jongin can tell he is going to have one hell of a night. 

 

He dips forward hesitantly at first, his breath ghosting over Kyungsoo’s head teasingly. 

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Kyungsoo spits out into the air. 

The word makes Jongin’s heart thud and he leans forward to give the head a little kittenish lick. Kyungsoo tastes good, really good, and Jongin hums into the air. 

 

“Does daddy taste good baby?” 

 

Jongin nods feverishly, blush still high on his cheekbones and he makes Kyungsoo chuckle deeply. 

 

He dips his head in again, this time fitting his lips around the head and giving a soft suck, like he would a lollipop or, dare he say it, a cigarette. 

 

Kyungsoo downright moans, the sound drawing out into a hiss as Jongin laps his tongue against his slit, tasting the beads of precum already starting to pearl there. 

 

Jongin’s confidence grows a little, and bit by bit he starts inching Kyungsoo’s length into his mouth. It’s been a while since he sucked a cock at all, let alone someone as big as Kyungsoo, but Jongin is determined to get the most out of this. He draws back a little and hollows his cheeks, lips already starting to stretch around the seams. 

 

Kyungsoo clenches all the muscles in the lower half of his body to stop him coming there and then. He’s no blushing virgin, but the feeling of the sloppy heat of Jongin’s mouth along with the sight of his gorgeous lips wrapped around his length is enough to have the heat coiling in Kyungsoo’s groin. 

 

It doesn’t help when the boy pulls back for a second, choking out a garbled “Oh god, daddy.” As he tries to fit even more of Kyungsoo in to his mouth. 

 

_Fuck, Kim Jongin is a walking sin._

 

Jongin knows that if he carries on, soon Kyungsoo will hit the back of his throat and as much as he’d love to have the whole of Kyungsoo rammed down his windpipe until he can’t breathe, he’d rather save that for the end. He pulls off a little and starts to set up a gentle rhythm, bobbing his head in time to the slow and heavy bass still pounding from the other side of the door. 

 

Jongin moans around Kyungsoo as the elder fists a hand in the back of his hair. 

 

“Holy shit Jongin—“ He moans out into the air, “ _Fuck—_ your mouth is fucking perfection.” 

 

Jongin keeps up his pattern, speeding up and then slowing down teasingly to suck long and hard on the tip. His lips are swollen and they’re not going to get any better with the way he keeps swallowing around Kyungsoo’s fat tip. 

 

Jongin’s jeans are becoming far too restrictive, and he delves a hand down to prize his fly open only for it to be kicked away by Kyungsoo. “Ah ah ah baby, daddy didn’t say you could touch yourself yet.” 

 

His eyes roll back into his head as Kyungsoo’s voice echoes off the walls, rough and hoarse. “Please daddy I’m— I need it.” He whines, sounding all kinds of needy and desperate but really not minding. 

 

“Baby, wait until daddy’s closer, ok?” 

 

In lieu of a reply, Jongin turns his mouth back to Kyungsoo’s cock and begins licking fat stripes up the underside, placing hot open mouthed kisses all down the length. 

 

Kyungsoo’s moans are starting to pick up in frequency, and Jongin is starting to get desperate. Kyungsoo is looking at him with those hungry eyes and he don’t know for how much longer he can carry on like this. “Daddy I want to touch myself please… could you—“ Jongin cuts himself off in embarrassment, choosing instead to bury his nose into the neatly trimmed curled at the base of Kyungsoo’s dick. The scent is fucking intoxicating and Jongin sucks lightly at Kyungsoo’s base in desperation. 

 

“W-what is it you want baby? Tell daddy…” Kyungsoo hums, his hair disheveled and sweat starting to drip down his forehead. Jongin wants to lick the trails badly. 

 

“ _F-fuck my mouth…”_ Jongin whispers, moaning as Kyungsoo’s hands position themselves at the back of his neck. 

 

Kyungsoo has to take a moment to steady himself because Jongin looks completely wanton and used and he looks absolutely  _gorgeous._ He’s dribbling down his chin and he’s frothing with a mixture of saliva and precum but Jongin’s tongue never once holds up, never once stops twirling round Kyungsoo’s head and tracing up his slit at a maddening pace. 

 

Kyungsoo starts off slowly, making sure that Jongin stays relaxed and when he’s sure that he’s ok, Kyungsoo slowly starts to piston his hips into the boy’s cavern, feeling the push and pull of the muscles in the back of Jongin’s neck as he moves.  

 

Jongin whines and thrashes as Kyungsoo slowly powers further and further into his throat. He nearly gags when Kyungsoo hits the tight ring of muscles at first but he quickly eases up and enjoys the slickness. Kyungsoo hands dig almost painfully into the back of his neck but he loves every second and wishes that his mouth weren’t so full because he’d be begging for more. 

 

It only takes a while of Jongin hollowing his cheeks every time Kyungsoo pulls out before the elder boy is starting to lose control of the pace and his hips start to become sloppy. “Baby? Baby you still with me?” Kyungsoo asks soothingly as Jongin’s eyes roll back into his head in ecstasy. 

 

Jongin’s vision is starting to darken at the edge seeing as his airways are being quite significantly obstructed but he manages to choke out a “God yes,” the vibrations having Kyungsoo seeing stars. 

 

“ _Shit baby…_ God you have no idea how good you look right now… you’re doing so well baby. Touch yourself now, daddy’s close.” 

 

Jongin complies eagerly, thrusting his hands down the front of his trousers. Kyungsoo can’t see the boy’s cock, but he can see the flexing of the muscles in Jongin’s arms as he works himself and it doesn’t nothing but heighten his arousal. 

 

Both of them start to feel the tightening at almost the same time, Kyungsoo gently encouraging Jongin that he’s doing good. 

 

Jongin pulls one hand out of his pants and braces it on the back of Kyungsoo’s thigh, needing something to stop himself toppling forward as Kyungsoo continues to power into his mouth. 

 

“Baby this is it I’m going to—“ Kyungsoo cuts himself off with a cry, his cock pulsing in Jongin’s mouth and shooting hot come down Jongin’s throat. 

 

Jongin runs his fingernail of his own slit and just as the sensation hits him he arches and moans Kyungsoo’s name, swallowing eagerly around his cock and sucking the head desperately to milk him dry. 

 

Kyungsoo is panting furiously from above him, and he gives another deep, wrecked laugh. “My god, you’re a cumslut as well.” 

 

Jongin’s eyelids flutter as Kyungsoo wipes a thumb across his lower lip to catch some of the cum he missed, offering it to the boy. Jongin takes it into his mouth, sucking around Kyungsoo’s thumb deliriously. 

 

They rest in the afterglow for a second, before Kyungsoo pulls out a clean pack of tissues and tenderly wipes down Jongin’s face for him. He then helps Jongin stand up on shaky legs, laughing warm-heartedly when the boy winces at his soiled underwear. 

 

Jongin grins dumbly as the after-effect of his orgasm still glows in his veins, and his grin broadens when Kyungsoo leans up to press a kiss to his mouth, oddly chaste and loving compared to the rawness of their encounter. 

 

Kyungsoo rubs his back calmly as Jongin steadies himself. “T-thank you… I… I needed that.” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs somewhat shyly now, and he looks at Jongin fondly. “I think I should be thanking you…” He presses another kiss to Jongin’s cheek and laughs when he blushes. “Right, I think we’d better head home. Coffee at mine?” 

 

Jongin nods enthusiastically as he and Kyungsoo limp out of the bathroom together, subtly apologising to the waiting queue and ignoring the chants and wolf-whistles of a rather intoxicated Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

 

Just as the cold air hits and soothes Jongin’s skin, he feels something in his back pocket. 

 

Kyungsoo has pulled out the packet of cigarettes and waves them tauntingly in front of his eyes. 

 

Jongin shakes his head, and Kyungsoo grins as he tosses them into the nearest bin. “I don’t think you’ll be needing them anymore Kim Jongin.” 

 

“Nah,” Jongin smiles as he looks up to see the stars shining down on him, “I’ve got something tastier now.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
